Give'em Hell Kid A Gerard Way Love Story
by MonsterxPaw
Summary: Recently started writing fan fiction again, I dont Own MCR Just my OC, What happens when a lonely girl finds friendship and Love? will it be happy ever after for or will there be drama on the way? GerardWay/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Give`em Hell Kid ~A Gerard Way Fan Fiction Info~**

NOTE: I don`t own MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH NEW JERSEY ETC I wrote this for Gerard Way & MCR Fans!

Name –Kyra Rose (Pronounced Ky-Ra)

Age-16 & a half

Hair Colour –Blonde with black highlights, shoulder length and Emo looking

Eye Colour- strange Dark Grey Eyes

Likes- Music, the colours black & red, gothic clothes, tattoo`s, piercings and white cats

Hates- Preps, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Selfish snobby people, Spiders and Needles

Hobbies/ Talents- Can sing, dance and play piano

Friends- ONLY 1 called Jake Anderson

Name-Gerard Way

Age- just gone 17

Name-Mikey Way

Age-15

Name-Frank Iero

Age -16

Name –Ray Toro

Age-17

Name-Bob Brayar

Age-17


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- New Life, New Jersey

I sighed as I shrunk even further into my seat as I stared out the window feeling tired and heavy after moving all the way from Chicago. My mom had gotten a new job in New Jersey and thought it would be a great chance for us to start a new life after her and my dad got a divorce. I was lucky I wasn`t leaving anything very important back in Chicago, I have only one best friend from preschool his name is Jake Anderson I`ve known him like forever and a day and I`m a bit of a lone wolf that`s good at nothing.

We finally arrived in Belleville it seemed very much like where my grandma used to live in Canada before she passed away, it was damp and windy. I stared out the window as we passed a number of various stores. I noticed there was a star bucks a comic and music store as well as a mall with a hot topic store that was the only good thing to me.

Soon enough we were driving down a cul-de-sac that was called Cemetery Drive and three blocks away from it was an actual old creepy yet cool looking cemetery, soon we stopped and I looked at our new "Home" it seemed ok enough not too big but not too small. "What do you think?" Mum asked me I was having a hard time trying to find the words that fit it "u-um it`s ...Nice?" "I`m glad you like it" she smiled very happy with her choice of house.

We walked into the main hall way the house seemed very spacious and had a slight charm to it, most likely why she bought it. "Okay there`s a bedroom and bathroom in the basement with an extra room for any use you can have them if you like dear?" "Really you meant it?" I was shocked if I asked if I could have a basement bedroom 6 months ago I would have been told "Hell No" but now I was being offered one "Yeah go have a look, There will be a guest room upstairs and there`s another bathroom, my bedroom and my office" "Cool I`ll go check out the basement area and start seeing where I`ll put my stuff" "Okay I`m going to get the moving guys to start bringing in our couch and beds" she said more to herself than me as she walked out the door.

I found the stairs to the basement and began to go down them until I reached a dark brown door. I slowly opened the door and flicked on the light switch and looked around. It was pretty big so I guessed this was the bedroom part. The walls were cream and very bright much to my distaste, but I had plans to decorate anyway. There were a few windows at ground level allowing some light in, the bathroom was very modern and clean and the spare room I was going to use as an art studio with a spare bed.

I ran back upstairs and noticed my mum talking to some lady. I tried to slip past unnoticed but sadly failed. "Ah Kyra there you are, this is Donna Way our next door neighbour she stopped by to welcome us" "Nice to meet you Mrs. Way" You too Kyra how old are you by any chance?" "I`m 16 & a half" "I have two sons Gerard`s 17 and Mikey is 16 too I`m sure they would love to meet you" my mum answered before me "I`m sure Kyra would be delighted to meet them" I gave a slight nod I`m not very good when it comes to making new friends. "Hey mum I`m going to start getting my things and start putting them away" "Okay dear just tell the guys where to put your bed and stuff" "Kay nice to meet you Mrs. Way" "You too Kyra" she smiled warmly.

I got my boxes and suitcases down to my room and told the moving dudes where I wanted my stuff and when they were done I began to sort out all my things in their new exact places. It took awhile but I eventually got it done I was pleased with myself. Mum and I had pasta for dinner and told me that I started Belleville High tomorrow. I wasn`t entirely happy about starting so early and the uniform was U.G.L.Y I refused to wear the skirt so I decided to wear the trousers with the navy blue blazer, white shirt and red tie. I would look much better in that than the long skirt. Soon enough it was around 11pm and I decided to go to bed after doing the usual nightly routine, I settled down and Drifted into a dreamless state.

(Sorry if this chapter is too long I will shorten them down a bit. No Gerard in this chapter but he`ll be in the next one for sure Rate and comment if you want me to continue on


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2, Welcome to Belleville

Buzz, Buzz, BUZZZ! I wacked the alarm clock causing it to fall off the bedside locker it was 7.00 am far too early. "Kyra get up or you`re going to be late on your first day!" mum yelled down at me. I growled inwardly as I dragged myself to the bathroom and turned on the shower and washed quickly and got dressed then doing my hair and gothic eye make-up but it looked natural on me. I fixed my bed and grabbed my book bag before going upstairs to ground level.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mum humming an unknown tune and making an omelette. "Good morning Ky" "you too" I yawned back still tired from unpacking the day before. Mum handed me a plate with some omelette and suddenly said "I have to get going here is your house key I`ll be back at around 4.30" "Okay bye have a good day" I said before she headed for the door "Oh and have a good first day at school dear" She smiled and left.

Oh Joy I thought as I cleaned up after breakfast and double checked and locked everything before leaving and heading in the direction of my new "School". After a twenty minute walk I finally arrived at a big kind of old looking building with a green and loads of preppy students. I walked up the steps to the main entrance and I was attracting many unwanted stares. I inwardly sighed and headed for the office but ended up on my ass. Some Jock ran into me as he ran after his fellow team mates "People here are Jerks" a voice suddenly said making me look up from where I was sitting.

He was around my age with shoulder length black hair, pale skin like mine and the most amazing hazel eyes. I snapped out of my little trance and took his hand and felt a sudden shock causing both of us to suddenly let go of the others hand "Odd" I noted and he nodded as I slowly got up and picked up my bag. "I`m Gerard Way" "Kyra Rose but you can call me Ky did your mum visit my house yesterday?" his eyes suddenly grew wide and a light blush was visible on his face "Oh no I`m so sorry if she said anything embarrassing" "Oh n-no she didn`t she just said myself and yourself and Mikey would get along well" he looked so relieved I let out a little laugh and he pouted like a little child then smiled.

"Let me help you settle into this new hell you have entered" he offered gesturing to the building I let a small smile grace my normally depressed looking face. "It would be nice to get to know you and I have a few friends that would like to meet you too, what you say?" I thought about it I only ever had one friend but he was back in Chicago and this may be my only chance to have more than one friend in my new life.

"I`m not very good at meeting new people though, I`ve only ever had one friend you see I`m a bit of a loner because of..." We suddenly heard a load of preps yell "EMOS!" at us "... well because of that back in Chicago" He smiled "Don`t worry anyone that tries to get at you I will personally kick there ass, We outcast got t stay strong and stick together, one day we will show them" I nodded in agreement "One Day" we entered out history class and the teacher smiled "welcome Ms Rose, Welcome To Belleville" I sat beside Gerard and class begun.

(That`s Chapter 2 Everyone I will Post Chapter 3 as soon as I get it done for you al =D Rate & Message )


End file.
